starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage's Visit
Note: written a long time ago Sage's Visit A girl rode the bus, off to visit her beloved father. She hadn't talked to him in a while. Her brother Marko had warned her not to go, but he couldn't stop her. The girl, Sage, had light brown skin, and black hair. She had a yellow top and shabby, white skirt. It was all she had. It wasn't really weather appropriate attire; she shivered in the cold. Out of her reverie, Sage looked up, out the window. She was here. "Excuse me, sir?" she said sweetly. "I'd like to get off now, please." The bus driver slowed. In confusion, he asked, "Are... you sure?" Sage nodded, up and down in confirmation. "Yes sir." "Alright.. you be careful now." The bus doors opened and Sage hopped off, and headed out on the frosty ground, searching for her dad. It didn't take long, of course. She had the place memorized. Finding the place in her sleep would be a breeze. Sage knelt down in front of a stone. Engraved on the stone were the words: David Arthur Sansone. "Hi Daddy!" Sage said, trying to be cheery. "Happy Birthday! To both of us! You're fourty four! And I'm turning eleven! Your little girl is growing up. Anyway, well...I got you a gift." Her fingers slightly shaking, she set down a small box. "You love these, I remember. What are they called? Troubles? No, no truffles." Sage let out a laugh, staying strong for her Dad's sake. Next Sage reached into her pocket and withdrew some small flowers. "And these! On my seventh and your fourtieth birthday, we picked these flowers, the patch we found in the yard. They grew so suddenly too. Mom was going to get rid of them, but we put them to better use! We made crowns and necklaces with them-" That horrible, unbearable sadness threatened to take her over, but she pushed it back. She was with Dad! Sage plastered a smile on her face, and talked more. "So, do you remember my eighth, don't you? We tried to bake the cake ourselves. But we ended up letting it cook too long, and it actually caught on fire! The neighbors called the fire department, and you ran outside and we sprayed the stove together with the hose!" Sage started to laugh now, along with her dad, who she was sure was laughing too. "Where were we? Oh yeah, the hose! And then Mom comes in-" Sage was in fits of giggles now-" And sees us! Then we accidently sprayed her! We start to dry off, then the firemen came, all ready to spray our house again!" Sage ceased her bittersweet laughter, but kept the smile on her face. Then Sage started to talk more gently. "You know Marko? You never got meet him. He's doing great. He learned sign language, and I translate for him." Sage said. "Mom really misses you." Suddenly, she's choked up in tears. "So does Uncle Will, and Marko, who never got to know you!" She wiped furiously at her eyes. "And I do too." "You- you know how once you told me that it was a surprise, that I was born on your birthday? You said I was the best present you ever had ever gotten!" Sage was still crying, but she didn't care. Nobody else was around except her dad, so it was fine. The only person she ever really cried in front of was her dad. If she was sad, he dad would hug and rock her, whispering reassuring words as she sobbed. "Daddy?" Sage got up. "I have to go. Mom's going to be wondering where I am. I love you, Daddy. I really love you. I never really did mean it enough when I told you every day, just out of habit. I need to tell you now, I love you Dad. I love you so very much." Swallowing, Sage said, "I'll make you proud." The wind to Sage seemed like her father's whispered words, his embrace. She felt a little bit better now. He would still be with her. Always. "Bye, Dad. See you later, ok?" Then Sage walked out of the graveyard, into the dusk, lost in the past, but determined to make her Daddy proud of his little girl, Sage, his best birthday surprise he ever had in his lifetime.